The gang Cat girls!
by TigerKishanLuvr
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, and Tasha got to India for a vacation. They get lost in the jungle by Tahsa's horrible driving, and try to find their way out. What will happen if 3 friends who have been watching them, and are really Cat Girls? :
1. Chapter 1

**So? How's everyone hopefully good. So, if people HAVENT read the Killer Penguin series by my friend…..YOU HAVE TOO! Her name is ncisfangirl, yea the girl who should me this place. Anyway. That is an awesome story. There's only 3 Wish she would've written more *hint hint!* *wink wink* *nudge nudge* Hope you like the story!**

**IT'S SHORT… SORRY**

RPOV

"What do you mean you want to go on a vacation?" Dimitri asked. We were on the coach watching Tom and Jerry.

"I mean, I want to go on a vacation." I said to him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

I paused. Haven't thought of that one, I thought. Well, I been to Russia, what's another place that's totally out of the ordinary? India? Yea, India, I like it. "India." I smiled.

"India?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled, kissing him.

So, Dimitri got us a plane to India, but had to bring Lissa and Christian. Adrian even tagged along, but, sadly, he brought Tasha, his *Gags* girlfriend. I have no idea what's going through Adrian's head when he accepted her, but it's making Christain mad…so I'm kinda in it for the fights. I mean, who doesn't want to see Adrian's shirt go in flames?

The plane lifted off, and I tried to get some sleep before we landed.

"Roza?" The nice, familiar voice said to me.

"Hmm?" I asked, opening my eyes. A beautiful face smiled at me.

"We're here." Dimitri said to me.

I looked out the window, nothing. "You, sure? It's a desert." I said standing up.

Lissa grabbed my arm, pulling out of the plane. "Come on, stop complaining." She smiled at me. The sun beat down on my skin; I had to squint my eyes.

"God, it's hot." I moaned.

"You're the one that wanted to come here, little dhampir. Maybe you should've researched this place first." Adrian said, coming out of the plane with Tasha. He was holding a bottle that looked something like, vodka.

This is going to be fun, I thought, rolling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, what's your favorite band/singer? I'm bored and have nothing to do. **

** Well, I hope you like Chapter 2, please review! **

RPOV

We have been driving through trees for an hour, swirling around and around. I'm being quiet, trying not to get mad. Tasha swirls to the left, and BAM. I lunge forward. I look at everyone around me, they seem alright. I look up, she hit a tree. "Wow, awesome driving there." I growl.

Tasha looks at me, nervous it seems. I got out of the car and to the other side, helping Lissa get out. "Are you ok?" She asked after she gets out.

"Fine, how about you?" I ask her, looking at her arms.

"I'm ok, thank you." She says, and then looks around. "Where are we?" She asks.

I look around as well. "I have no clue." I sigh.

"Then how are we getting back? Do you know the way?" She asks nervously, as Christian walks by her side.

"From all those turns Tasha made, I don't know which way we came in at. We'll just have to start walking I guess." I explain.

"Dimitri got out, with Adrian and Tasha. "I agree." He said.

"Yay, hiking!" Adrian yells, sounding very drunk. Tasha laughs.

We stay together, walking for about 2 hours. Adrian and Tasha are whispering and giggling, and I try to ignore it. I did laugh when Adrian found a spider on his back and started to scream like a little girl. I also got the pleasure and hitting him to, get it off *Wink*.

We walking till we hit a waterfall. "Let's stop for the night, they need to rest." I suggested to Dimitri.

"Good idea, I'll get the fire wood." He said.

"Wait," I said before he left. He turned to look at me. "What about food? We didn't bring anything." I said, trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't worry Lissa anymore than she is.

He sighed, looking around. "I'll think of something." He said with a smile, then hurried off.

Sure, I thought. He'll come back with a handful of bugs and make us eat it. I turned around; everyone was in the pond by the waterfall, splashing around like little kids. Lissa seemed to enjoy herself, so I left them to that.

I had no idea what to do about clothes for blankets. I bet it gets cold at nights here. We'll have to huddle around the fire. Christian and Adrian yelling ruined my thoughts of survival. They were yelling, over Tasha. Wow she gets a lot of attention. I grabbed a rock, and threw it at each of their heads. "Shut up!" I yelled.

They looked at each other with a death glare. Dimitri came back a half an hour later, carrying fire wood, and "What is that?" I asked, looking at a ball of feathers he was carrying.

He laughed. "It's a type of bird." He said.

"And how did you get a bird? You don't have anything except your stack." I said, taking some of the firewood and putting it in a pile.

"I have my ways." He said, placing some more firewood by some trees away from the fire I started. I looked at him. Freaky, I thought.

He wrapped the bird around a stick and placed it over a fire. Adrian looked at it, and almost threw up. Tasha didn't come near me and Lissa and Christian, they were in a corner talking.

"Taste like chicken." Lissa said, taking a bite. Everyone agreed.

"Better than the puck they sell at school." I smiled.

"Very true." Lissa smiled.

We finished the one bird, and tried to settle down to sleep. Everyone was close around the fire, trying to keep warm. Everyone agreed to blame this whole thing on Tasha, and finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO, MY FRIENDS WANTED TO BE IN THIS STORY, SO I CAME UP WITH…..CAT GIRLS YEP, IT MADE IT A LITTLE MORE WEIRDER :P **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

RPOV

I moaned, and cracked my eyes open. How was I standing, I thought. Looking down, my arms were tied to my side with rope. I was stuck to a tree.

"What the-?" I started. Looking to my right, Dimitri was tied to a tree as well, smiling. "Why are you smiling? Were tied to a tree with rope!" I complained.

"It's ok Rose, they're not going to hurt use, and they've been watching us for forever though." He said, nodding towards the waterfall.

I looked over; three girls were standing in a circle, talking in a different language. They had tiger ears, a tail, paws, and a fang. Fear swept through our bond, looking over at Lissa, her eyes were wide.

"It'll be ok Liss, I promise." I reassured her.

"Wow, this is the longest I've been sober." Adrian said, stirring awake. "And if not, then I don't remember." He sighed, looked around. "Where's Tasha?" He said, coming into reality.

"And Christian?" Lissa asked.

"Over there, by the trees." Dimitri said, nodding to a group of trees, where Tasha and Christian were sitting, hands tied up, and rope around their mouth so they couldn't talk.

The cat girls were talking in their circle. "What language are they speaking?" Lissa asked.

"Sounds like Hindu." Dimitri said.

The black cat girl with golden eyes looked at us. "Why are you here?" She asked in perfect English.

I looked at Dimitri. He was blank, and then looked at me. I gave him a look saying to say something. "Uh, our car crashed and did not know which way to get out." He explained.

The white cat with blue eyes shot him a look. "You're the idiot who hit the tree?" She said, in a very harsh voice.

"No, that was Tasha." I smiled.

"Really?" The golden eyed girl smiled, raising her eyebrow. She came over to Christian and Tasha, and crouched next to Tasha. "I'm guessing your Tasha." She said, scrapping her claw across her cheek, making it bleed.

Adrian was getting mad. "Leave her alone." He said.

The blue eyes girl smiled. "Someone is getting protective." She said, standing next to the pink cat girl with green eyes. "Nina, come on, stop making people be afraid. Were too nice for that." She smiled.

Nina laughed. "But Nikole, it's what I do best?" She said.

"Kendra." Nikole trailed off.

The girl with green eyes smiled. "Hehe, this is fun." She laughed.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Nikole asked, standing next to Nina, who finally moved away from Tasha. Their tails were switching back and forth.

"I don't know, we'll think of something." Nina, smiled, showing her fang. They both laughed, while Kendra was clawing at the rock, probably sharpening her claws.

No, I thought. This is not happening, no, it can't. This is impossible, this isn't happening. I was breathing fast. My head started to get dizzy. No, I thought.

"Isn't she hyperventilating?" Kendra looked at me and said.

The other two girls look at me. "Huh, I guess she is." Nina said.

"That's new." Nikole smiled.

I blanked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY GUYS, HAVENT UBDATED IN A WHILE….. HERES CHAPTER 5, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Nikole's POV

I splashed Rose with water. "Really?" She yelled.

"God, Rose, calm down." I growled.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, trying to move away from the tree. She should just give that up, I thought.

"Your friends." I smiled, glancing at the others, who seemed tired.

Nina came over to me. "Don't be to mean." She said, and I gave her a 'you got to be kidding me' look, but she just rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you?" Adrian, the drunken, asked. He didn't seem to mind that he was tied to a tree and had no way out.

"Pirates!" I said, laying down for a tan.

"We are?" Kendra asked, incredulously.

I looked at her. "No, not really, I was joking." I explained. She made an 'Oh, I get it' face. I laughed.

The humans looked at Nina, and she sighed. "When we were little, we got bitten by a tiger while we were lost in here." She looked at me. "Why are you lying down?" She asked.

"I can't lie down? I'm tired." I complained. She kicked my leg. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my leg.

Lissa got the courage to ask something. "So, uh, when are you going to untie us?" She asked, giving a smile to try and lighten things up.

"When we feel like it." Nina said, laughing. "You broke into our territory, and now you don't want to be punished. Welcome to India!" She said, helping me up.

"We didn't know that crazy cat girls were here!" Rose yelled, while Dimitri tried to calm her down.

"Lies!" I yelled. Kendra giggled.

"What do you mean 'Lies'? We had no idea someone or something lived here!" Dimitri finally started to yell.

"It's a jungle, what do you expect?" Nina asked, clenching her paws, and showing her fang.

"Animals! Not half human half cat!" Yelled Lissa.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to get bitten by a tiger!" I yelled.

The jungle got quiet. Tasha and Christain were still on the ground, tied up, and they were scared.

"You don't want to be harmed, right?" Nina asked them, and they all shook their heads. "Fine, _you _won't be harmed." She said, walking to Tasha. Tasha made a noise then scooted away. "Oh, poor girl. She's shivering." Nina said, petting her hair. "Shh." She soothed. Tasha calmed down. Nina looked at me, winked, then twisted Tasha's head in a second, making it snap. Tasha's eyes closed, her whole body released.

Adrian made a sad noise, everyone else was silent. Lissa had her head down, and a tear ran down her cheek. Nina and I tried not to laugh, but gave in. We started to laugh with Kendra giggling. We are so cruel, I thought. Its hilarious!


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! SO, SORRY BOUT THE TASHA THING…. NCISFANGIRL WANTED TO KILL HER ME AND HER DON'T LIKE HER. ANYWAY, HERES CHAPTER 5, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

…**..**

**WAIT FOR IT**

…

**ALMOST THERE**

…**..**

…

Tasha's POV

She came over to me, with that, horrible smile on her face. The one that can send chills down your back. This doesn't seem right, my head hurts, and I'm dizzy. I shook my head, scooting away from her, I think I'm gonna pass out, I thought. She tried to calm me, telling me to be quiet, soothing me. Maybe she was just trying to scare them, yea that's it. She patted my head; she didn't want to hurt me. I'm awesome, who would hurt me. I calmed down, relaxing slightly, but then she twisted my head, in an unpleasant way, and I…..

….

…

..

.

Lissa's POV

Snap, is what I heard. Snap. That sound will haunt me, snap. It echoed in my head, like a broken record. Snap. The shock in her eyes. Snap. The sound of Adrian's sad, lost voice. Snap. Her eyes went cold. I couldn't look at her anymore. I lowered my head, and tears rolled down my cheek. They started to giggle, then laugh. They thought this was fun.

Adrian POV

So, she's dead. I don't, feel anything, nothing, just the coldness of my empty heart. Like a page without its words. A rose without its thorn. A boy without the girl. Broken hearted, dead.

Rose POV

Happy? Tasha's gone, so, yea, maybe, a little. She was a ***** to me, that's for sure. I'm not sad, not happy, not mad, just, neutral. I'll have to deal with the pain when they Christain. That's gonna be the hard part, how to comfort Lissa when she's all the way over there, and I can't talk to her through the stupid one sided bond. My _luck_.

Dimitri POV

That's a neat trick; I should twist peoples head more often, it looked professional. I wonder if they have any other moves. _Don't Dimitri, think about the death, not the chick who did an amazing move that killed Tasha, that's not how you were trained….. Wait, maybe it was. I wonder if they'll Nina will teach me some moves, I wonder if she knows that her knife is sticking out of her shoes. _I smiled, thinking about the new moves I'll be able to learn from these girls.

Christian's POV

… _I'm *******. _

Nina's POV

After Nikole, Kendra and I stopped laughing, we quietly discussed what to do with Christian. We decided to use him as a threat of some sort. Nikole said she wanted to be the one who harms him, while I use my smarts to come up with the plan, as usual. Kendra wanted to watch.

"I have a plan, what to do if they disagree I mean." Nikole said to me.

"Aren't we killing him anyway?" I asked her. "You said you wanted to." I explained.

"True." She said, pushing me towards the humans.

"Ok, so here's the deal, we untie you guys, then we let you have a," I paused, thinking of a reasonable time. It took them a day or so to get here, so. "a minute head start, and hopefully you all can get back to your little plane alive." I said, pacing around them. Their eyes widen.

Dimitri was the first to speak. "Really? Do you even think that's right?" He said.

I sighed, god they are stubborn, but, who can resist that beautiful Russian face. _Wow, Nina, hold yourself together. _"Fine, we'll give you, 5 minutes." I smiled at them.

"No, that's not right." Rose said, thrashing from where she's standing.

A loud _BANG_ and another _BANG _from behind me. I turned; Nikole had a gun in her hand. Christian's head hung down. "What did you do?" I asked outraged.

"I gave them a warning shot." Nikole informed her.

"In. His. Head?" I asked her, annoyed.

"At least he didn't run into my knife… 10 times." She smiled.

I sighed, ripping their ropes with my claws, and purposely cutting them in the arm each time. "5 minutes start… now." I said, and they just stood there. Nikole and I hissed loudly. They fled the place.

"Can they run into my knife now?" Nikole asked, smiling.

"Yes, while I give them tow warning shots," I started.

"Into their heads." We both finished.

"I'll keep down the camp." Kendra smiled.

_**NEXT THING NOW, IS THE CHASE. **_

_4, 3, 2, 1, RUN!_

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEEEAAAASSSEEE!**


End file.
